1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to fireplace grates and more particularly relates to a rack for holding paper wrapped compressed fire-logs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paper-wrapped compressed fire-logs in place of real firewood is growing. Firewood is relatively expensive, dirty, hard to handle and store. In addition, if it is wet or newly cut it can be difficult to light.
On the other hand paper wrapped compressed fire-logs are safer for the chimney and are environmentally friendly. The only problem with the paper wrapped fire-logs is that when burning they are not as aesthetically pleasing as firewood.